fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scene 03: An Unwilling People
After the end of GHQ Incident, Shouichi starts with a new life, but there is something wrong about "my friend" and they said it'll need a special price? Find out on Death Are Lives. Prologue (Last night) All around Tokyo, one voice talked and made a huge splash into the social consciousness. "We will always offer funeral songs for those who have been selected out of this life." People saw this message anywhere they had screens and access to the internet. Ryoichi's message was everywhere you could see. People had no choice but to hear Ryoichi's message to them and to their 'government.' "Hence the name of our group. We oppose GHQ who treat our country poorly. As if it belongs to them and no one else. Because of that fact, we publically declare war on them. We refuse to let GHQ to select us out or anyone of our citizens." XXXXX Opening theme ''(Cue Invoke opening 1) '(First instrumental section) ' A KABUTO ZECTER flying through the ruined area at any direction. Just then, the young man draw attention to take a ZECTER. And then, he raises his hand to push the button, then it crystallize his ZECTER to long sword. '(Second instrumental section)' The title logo for *Death Are Lives: Utopia* appears in front of the city then it goes to reverse and it slice through the title logo as a larger. Then, it will make a shatter and break for it. 'Sure chikai isokgu tabi ni 'butsuke ai chigire au' The camera spinning around around Shouichi while he walking. While he walking, Ryoichi (onscreen) standing beside the wall. Shouichi then while onscreen, he will holding the ZECTER. 'Tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru' Asagi then running toward Shouichi and he will dissappear and flowing away. She could not reach at him and she could sit down after she run. 'Samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita' Just then, the Worms, the Ghouls and Inves are standing around while they wearing an "images", the screen flip through and disguise as civillian. Darryl Shen appear in front of the GHQ Armies while marching. The unknown man equip Samurai-blade then appear in front of the armored warrior slashing at. 'Sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara' The daughter sticking with then him appear in front of the armored warrior shooting at. And a man with the glasses appear in front of the armored warrior fighting at (just before he punching). 'Tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru' An unknown lady wearing scientist shows a dinosaur-like figure. A mischieve girl with the lolita cloth pointing the musket while she's grining before being shot down. Then, an unknown lady become a white armored with black and red flag when she seems. Onizuka pointing the gun at him, a red-haired guy releasing the flame power before fight. Shouichi's friends are in the classroom while they seeing at them, the Spirits seeing the sky, a white-haired girl commands any AST to launch and a girl with green blazer to seeking the sky. The armored warrior pushing the horn-lever and just then, the armor steady to cast off. 'Haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te' The armor starts to cast off when he pulled the horn-lever and the visor raise up to the head. 'Hitori de wa todo ka nai' There's something blowing through the floor, then he press the Clock-Up button to time stop, and he ran away from detonating it. 'Negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja' The proned girl seeing the drawing fairy when it was kid, the sitting boy seeing the drawing fairy. And that what happen, the green blood pouring throgh the paper, then she sees the green blood, the drawing fairy will disappear and the boy loud. 'Karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo' The armored warrior fighting against Worms, Ghouls and Inves while performing Clock-Up abillity, the Mutated Monsters lying to through the wall, he slided side by side and he jumps. 'Dare kara mamore ba ii?' Asagi sees Shouchi while she's trapped in the mirror. Soon Shouichi saw a hand and look up to see "Tohka" who reached her hand for him to grasp while his friends were waiting for him. 'Kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga' Shouichi tried to touching the mirror and while screen goes shifting to Shouichi's terrible memories, then he straight to take a KABUTO ZECTER and his eyes goes become red. 'Soko ni aru nara...' Just then, Shouichi's image face flipping himself to armored warriors, Worms, Ghouls, Inves and anyone else , the screen goes pull back and the wings closes. It revealed a title logo for *Death Are Lives: Utopia* appears in front of the wings when the themes ended. (End theme) '' XXXXX "The death just begun..." Part One: In the Beginning.... Continued Tenguu District''/''Subway/6:30 JST (Earlier that morning) Shouichi was riding the train to school. Today he was riding all by himself today. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by events that he had made happen with his Void powers, he decided to watch DJ Horstyle's online show. "DJ HOTLINE! Helllloooo Tokyo. That's right, it's your best friend, DJ Horstyle here giving you the latest in music and news at your viewing pleasure. Nothing happening much in music..." Computer animation featuring a recording booth with a lone cricket making its trademark sound. "BUT in news, all of Japan is totally talking bout' this." Screenshot of the video that was broadcasted last night featuring Ryoichi. "This group called Ratatoskr. Do these guys really mean all that bull(bleep) they said? Cause let me tell you something." Horstyle leans in on the screen and whispers, "I think they do." He leans back to his seat. "Honestly y'all. Let's take a trip down Memory Lane." Computer animations featuring a cloudy road with a puffy sign that says "Memory Lane." Various clips of Horstyle reporting on GHQ and their 'isolated incidents' and accompanying animations to make it look like a newspaper conspiracy web. "I don't know about you all, but I smell somethin' rotten." Animations that feature green scent waves and an oversized clothes pin on the DJ's nose. "You wanna know something about me? I never liked GHQ before. I mean, just who the hell to they think they are? The boss of me? The boss of you?" Various pictures and videos of Anti-GHQ protests are played. "If you ask me, these Ratatoskr people; I think they might the wake up call that we ain't had in a while. But, I like to keep my show, so..." Horstyle pulls out an ironically little flag that says GHQ and says flatly, "You can do it, GHQ. Get those 'terrorists.' I gots your back." He puts the ironically little flag back under his desk. "Well, I'm signing off for the morning. But before I do, here's a classic music video for today in light of this news. This is DJ Horstyle telling you to RESPECT THE CLASSICS!" The music video playing as he signed off was Guerilla's in the Mist. Shouichi listen to the whole thing. XXXXX (A little earlier) Shouichi's homeroom teacher stood in front of a blackboard that had writing that read 'Self-Possession.' He spoke to his students with an announcement. "Okay, class. I highly doubt if you missed this bit of news, but a national emergency has been issued recently. GHQ has been cracking down since that incident in Roppongi. If you have heard anything about this Ratatoskr; rumors, sightings, et cetera, you need to report it to the authorities. With that out of the way, I would like to announce that we have a transfer student joining us today. You can come in." XXXXX In the classroom/7:20 JST (Now) As Shouichi stood speechless, some students begun to think and comment about where they have seen her before. The teacher quelled the noise his students were making. "Okay class, settle down. Shouichi, please sit down." Shouichi did so. "Okay. Please tell the class your name." Asagi began her introductions. "My name is Asagi Kohinata. I am pleased to meet all of you." The students reacted with a burst of excitement as they realized who she was. The lead singer of KAKUMEI PROJECT, and Asagi confirmed their speculations. Everyone was bursting with fangasm as they realized that one of Japan's most beautiful and talented celebrities was in the same class as theirs. This made Hiroto's face bursting red. They all yelled in celebration and adoration. Asagi was surrounded by her classmates. Some were fans of her music, some wanted to score a date with her, and some just wanted to see her up close for the first time. Shouichi was at his desk, thinking of the reason why she is enrolled in the same school as him. Hiroto looked at Shouichi, wondering 'What's with that look on Sho's face?' At the crowd surrounding Asagi, Sanshirou gathered his 'courage' and spoke to Asagi. "Asagi! I was uh... just wondering about... what you think about Ratatoskr?" Shouichi was startled at the mention of the name. "Why would you even ask her about that, Sanshirou?" Said Kazusa, the class representative. "Well, you know... her songs kinda sounds like what they stand for San, I thought she might support them." Kazusa looked especially irritated. "Yeah well, you sound like an idiot." The rest of the crowd kept on asking Asagi questions. She began to feel a bit overwhelmed by her newfound popularity. Hiroto stepped forward to see if he could disperse fan crowds. "Hey guys. Lay off. Stop putting her on the spot like that. You're making her nervous. Sorry, Asagi. If you want to know, this guy's name here is Sanshirou, a big fan of your work. So, please overlook his enthusiasm. He'll calm down eventually. By the way, my name is Hiroto." Sanshirou eventually did calm down and told Asagi about his club. "Yeah. Me, Hiroto, and Shouichi over there have this club called the Worldwide Visual Studio. It's really cool. So uh... would you like to..." Hiroto pulled Sanshirou by his coat. "Sanshirou, come on. Give Asagi some space. Everyone just relax. We're all in the same class for the rest of the year. So stop acting like that this is the only time Asagi has for us." Hiroto's classmates agreed and apologized to Asagi for harassing her like that. XXXXX Raizen High School/Gym/8:30 JST Shouichi was think about the whole situation he was on. Seriously, how else can this be explained? I meet up with Ratatoskr, help them out by beating up and destroying a GHQ Inves or whatever they're called, get an offer to join them, and then Asagi is at my school. I know the reason why she's here has something to do with me. As Shouichi and the rest of the boys were running their laps, they were all staring at the black haired underground popstar. Like she was something out of a dream. The lead singer of KAKUMEI PROJECT, one of Japan's most popular bands ever to hit the music scene, captured the hearts of practically every youth in the nation, was in at the same school as theirs. One student commented that Asagi was something like a doll. Shouichi kept silent about that, instead of the usual 'just agree with everyone is saying' fallback plan. XXXXX (Some times later after school) It felt like a long train ride to home. It felt like a long day for Shouichi. All day, all he could ever think about how Ratatoskr was keeping an eye on him by sending an underground celebrity to spy on him. She seemed like an expert at dodging crowds of adoring fans. At least, that was what Shouichi thought. The only thing that gave him any relief was that he could retreat to the isolation of his home. He could finally relax for a spell and gather his thoughts about both what was the true purpose for Asagi's enrollment at his school and the compromise he made with Ratatoskr finally made it to his apartment home. He knew that his mother would work for long days at a time with her job. He thought that once again, he would be home alone. He knew that his mother would work for long days at a time with her job. He thought that once again, he would be home alone. As soon as he got to the door, he saw a hand other than his reach for the hand scanner that recognizes his prints. It was Asagi, and Shouichi was dumbfounded about why she was there. "ASAGI! Why are you here?" When Asagi went inside, Shouichi followed and saw boxes inside of his home. "Wait, why are these boxes here? Asagi, hold up! Why are you...?" (Inside the box, there's a poster what inside.) Shouichi tripped onto the floor and saw the little robot, VECTOR, was inside as well. "That was rude. What did you do that for?" VECTOR wheeled on away from Shouichi. Shouichi crawled on the floor for a bit until he saw Asagi changing into some new clothes. This made him blush like crazy. Shouichi closed his eyes, but like the hormonal teenage he was, he took a look again only to see VECTOR. It eyes lining red, it took out his robot hands surging with electricity ready to punish Shouichi. As Asagi finished dressing, she found Shouichi holding off VECTOR's little assault. While Shouichi was defending himself, he asked Asagi the prominent questions that came to his mind. "Why are in my house and how can you open the door?" Asagi answered calmly, "VECTOR opened it for me." As Shouichi was still trying to survive the attack of the little robot, Asagi was crouching in front of Shouichi. Shouichi: "Can you please explain what's going on here?" Asagi: "Drop the manners." Shouichi: "I just don't wanna be rude. That's all." Shouichi was trying real hard not to look at what Asagi was wearing underneath. Asagi broke the uncomfortable silence. Asagi: "I haven't ate anything." Shouichi: "Okay. What do you feel like?" Asagi: "Onigiri (Rice balls)." XXXXX GHQ Headquaters/20:00 JNT At GHQ Headquarters, a meeting was held between the head of the Anti-Bodies and the various command heads of the entire Occupation operation. "Let's get right to it, Iwasaki. How do you intend to rectify the events that had happened yesterday? Not to mention the fact that this THING was actually following orders from one of your commanding officers?" The image of the prototype Inves was shown. "Rest easy, sir. I am putting Major Onizuka in charge of Ratatloskr-related matters to him." Two of the generals was puzzled by that man's name. Boss 1: "Onizuka? Never heard of him." Shen: "But you have heard of Norma Gene, correct?" The supreme commander of GHQ spoke out in familiarity of those words. "It's a genetic narcotic that has been on the rise amongst civilians. Mostly teens. Am I right, Dr. Ounuma?" A woman with long brown hair was in the same room where the meeting was taking place. She was Asuka Ounuma, Shouichi's mother. "Yes. It was inadvertently discovered during the creation of Apocalypse virus vaccine." The head of the Anti-Bodies, Shouji Iwasaki, continued his report. "I've assigned Onizuka to track the distribution channels. When he reported, he gave an exact analysis of the countrywide operation within days. He's sharp like a guillotine. He's a hunter. Whatever prey we give him will have no chance of escaping his sight. He is ruthless in his methods. The perfect match against opposition like Ratatoskr." Commander Shen spoke. "Very well. Proceed with that. Now as to the other matter at hand, this creature that was in the battle yesterday." Iwasaki was prepared with the matter of the B.O.G. One of the GHQ generals asked the question that was on their minds. Iwasaki: "Why was this creature kept a secret from us?" Shen: "Because sir, these creatures are a relatively new discovery my Anti-Bodies discovered two weeks ago." Everyone in the room was shocked at that statement. Iwasaki brought some images and videos dating back two weeks. "This is the video footage we have obtained from that encounter. It took down nearly 15 troops before we placed it in a containment cell." The video footage showed a hunchbacked bug-like humanoid with large forearms. It had oval, black eyes. An oval mouth with fang-like teeth on the sides of the mouth. Needless to say, this was a monster unlike anything the top brass had seen before. "During the capture, we took a blood sample out of the creature and ran it through numerous tests to determine the exact nature of its DNA." Commander Shen asked, "What are the results of those tests?" Iwasaki spoke in a grave manner. "The results were shocking to say the least. We found out it was human." Those last words gave the generals a chill that made them shudder. "We also discovered traces of the Apocalypse Virus within its bloodstream. Closer analysis of the creature's DNA have found out that both Human DNA and the DNA of the virus have merged. It may have resulted into a sort of mutation that made the human host to look like this." This hypothesis that Iwasaki had proposed made everyone in the room uneasy with tension. To know that the Apocalypse Virus is capable of turning some poor human soul into a monster of unspeakable hideousness is enough to bring out the worst in people through panic and fear. "We didn't want to report this until we had all the facts. As to how this larger version of this creature was associated with the Anti-Body third squadron, we are currently investigating the matter as we speak. We will update you as soon as we can." This made Commander Shen satisfied. "See that you do. I believe that is all for now." The meeting ended. Even though he did not show it, Iwasaki was relieved that he was able to keep generals at charge off his scent. It was important for him that the B.O.G were to be kept secret a little longer. Asuka Ounuma spoke to Iwasaki. Asuka: Sir, may I ask... Iwasaki: About the creatures. I meant every word. The research division is currently under investigation. Don't worry though, you're exempt from it. I know you had no prior knowledge about these monsters because I kept it that way. Asuka was surprised at that action. It almost seemed uncharacteristic of Iwasaki. He then gave her orders. Iwasaki: Please continue with your work. Asuka: Yes sir. Asuka left the conference room with Iwasaki all by himself to collect his thoughts. XXXXX In an office building in another location. A man with clown makeup carrying a flip phone with a little cell phone accessory. The accessory was a keychain that jingled like a bell. It took the form of a black on one side and white on the other European clown. It had a red eye on the black side and a black eye on the white. Both were shaped like a ghoul's eyes. A sunset was happening as a man in a business suit was hanging upside down, gagged and blindfolded. This was Major Onizuka, a hunter with a keen nose. "Sorry about that. Just had a urgent work e-mail. So, you're just about to say something. Oh wait, I never gave you proper motivation to speak, did we? Well, let's see what we can do." XXXXX Apartment/20: 11 JNT In Shouichi's apartment, Asagi was digging in to some rice balls. Shouichi was at the living room, assessing the situation he was in. "So, you're here about what I said to Ryo, right?" XXXXX (flashback to the aftermath of the battle) Shouichi, while still in his Rider Form, was looking at the hand Ryoichi extended towards him. Shouichi wanted to grab that hand and shake it in agreement. And yet, a part of him was scared at that he could not hack it as a resistance. He needed time to figure out what he really wanted. So, he made a compromise. "Listen, Ryo. I am glad that I was able to make a difference today. What was done is something I would never forget. But ... I don't know if I can join you. I just need some time to think about it." Ryo looked Shouichi and thus made a decision. Very well then. You have a day and a half. At sunset on the next day, we will hear your answer. This is a commitment you need to carefully contemplate on. XXXXX (Present) "How am I going to explain this to my mom?" As Asagi finished eating, she spoke about Shouichi's mom in a mnemonic, factual manner. "Asuka Ounuma. Senior researcher at Sephirah Genomics. Only comes home once a week. Unlikely to be back for several days." Shouichi looked like he expected that to happen. "Why am I not surprised? You've run a background check on me." Asagi felt that she had to apologize. I'm sorry. I know that's strange, but I don't mean to be a burden." Shouichi wanted Asagi to feel better: Shouichi: You're not a burden. It's just... don't understand why you're here. Asagi: I'm here to protect you when you're not Kabuto. Just then, the doorbell rang. Shouichi went to the door to answer. It was Hiroto. Hiroto: Hey. Hope I'm not late. Shouichi: No, but what's going on? Hiroto: I was in the neighborhood, and I thought we could watch that movie I told you about. Shouichi held a horror movie. Shouichi: That's nice. You really came all the way here to watch a movie? Hiroto: Well really, I just wanna hang out. You were pretty weird today. So, I though I'd check on you and ask you if anything happen to you today? Shouichi was surprised that Hiroto would do something like this. "In all honesty, I don't know. I do know that change is happening to me. I just don't know where it's going to take me." Hiroto was curious about what Shouichi meant when he said that. Then, he saw another person come out of his apartment. He saw Asagi come out, holding VECTOR: Hiroto: Whoa, what's she doing here? Shouichi: UH... As Shouichi was trying to think of an explanation, Asagi just flat out said, "I had a communication. We need to go now." Hiroto was puzzled about what she meant. He looked at Shouichi when he inside for a while and outside again: Shouichi: It's complicated to explain. Hiroto: How complicated? Shouichi: Can't even tell you. Anyway, I'll see you later. Hiroto looked with a hint of friendly jealousy. XXXXX Asagi, carrying VECTOR, was leading Shouichi to the meeting place to Ryoichi. Shou decided to take his holo-tablet with him. Asagi talked to him as they walked. Ryoichi: Would you say that Hiroto Tonomachi is your friend? Shouichi: Sure. He's a really good person. He takes the time to be considerate of others. The opposite of me. What about you? You got friends, right? Ryoichi: Is it really necessary? Does a person need to have friends? XXXXX Cue'' ''Metal Gear Solid OST - Intruder As they were both waiting in a park, Shouichi looked online to see if there were any shops, physical or online, that sold a merchandises. If they were ordinary toys, Shouchi wouldn't bother. But somehow, when he held a lockseed it gave him power. He thought that maybe it had something to do with his Void Powers. Asagi looked a little bit to see what Shouchi was looking at. Shouchi eventually discovered a shop at the Akihabara district that did sold these things. The only ones the shop had was a 'strange things' that was keyholder that was labeled 'ZECT-06,' and a slightly larger one, a booster-like 'sample' with the label 'ZECT-10.' Ryoichi arrived to where Shouchi and Asagi were. "I appreciate you're coming." Shouichi looked at Ryoichi and said, Shouichi: I'm still thinking about your offer. By the way, that's some outfit you got on. Ryoichi: There's more to being a revolutionary than being able to shot a gun. Misuzu, we clear? Behind Ryoichi was Misuzu and Takizawa. Takizawa was carrying an AK-47 for security and Misuzu had her computer with her. Misuzu: All clear from what I can tell. Ryoichi: So, why did you send Asagi to keep an eye on me? Ryoichi spoke in a serious manner. "We have a problem. Someone saw us yesterday. They witnessed the battle and your part in it. If they were from the fort, I could have handled them. However, it seems they're an outsider. Specifically speaking, someone from your school." Shouichi was surprised from this bit of news. Shouichi: From my school? You sure? Ryoichi: Have you heard of Norma Gene? Shouichi was familiar with that name. Shouichi: It's a drug, right? Wait, they were there for a drug deal? Ryoichi: Our intel says that the dealers operate under the name 'Sugar.' We're not completely sure, but it's highly likely, they saw you and Asagi. There is even the possibility that they saw you transform into Kabuto. We need to locate them. If Shouichi didn't have this power, he could refuse Ryoichi on the spot. But, since he does have the power to make a difference, he owed it to himself to keep this power a secret to protect the people he cares about. Shouichi knew that he had to find these guys who might have seen him in battle. It was a slim chance, but it was a risk he dare not ignore. Shouichi: Even if I agreed to this, do you realize how many students we're talking about? How am I supposed to find the guys? Ryoichi: You just need to extract their Voids. Shouichi then made a realization. "You can see other people's Voids, right?" Ryoichi was impressed at how sharp Shou was. "Pretty quick, aren't you? You're right, though. I can see people's Voids. During the battle over at Roppongi, I felt another presence. Most importantly, I saw their Voids. Thanks to GHQ's temporary disaster law, terrorists have no human rights. If this witness identifies you, you will be on the Anti-Bodies' most wanted list. Understand?" Shouichi gave Ryoichi a look that meant that he understood everything and what it all means. "I already gave the description of the Void you're looking for to Asagi. She will guide you during this 'favor' you're doing for us." Shouichi was confused at that last word. Shouichi: Favor? Ryoichi: I know that you're not officially one of us. But if you do this for us, we'll do something for you in exchange. Call it an 'incentive' for membership. End theme XXXXX Part Two: Searching the Sample Raizen High School/Hallways/10: 30 JST (Cue Ayumi Hamasaki - Startin') At school, Shouichi and Asagi were in a bridging hallway where they hid behind one of the sides of the entrance. Shouichi: Are you sure? Have you memorized everything? Asagi: Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about it. Shouichi: You know the Void rules? Asagi: Rule 1: Voids can only be drawn 16 years or older. Rule 2: When extracting a Void, the subject loses the memory of you extracting it. Rule 3: Return the Void of the person you extracted it from. Asagii was nodding her head in confirmation to Shouichi memorizing all the Void Rules. He found his first subject. It was Mikie, his crush. "Mikie, I'm really sorry for what I'm going to do. Believe me when I say this: the regret will haunt me forever." Little did Shouichi know that Mikie, the class rep, was walking with her. "Okay. Here I go." Shouichi, with his left arm out, take KABUTO Zecter while he running, committed a devastating mistake. He groped Mikie's right boob. The first thing in Shouichi's mind was, Holy ****ing shit, I'm dead. The second thing he thought was, Wow. Those are soft. Everyone that saw this was stunned in complete, utter shock. The other students were talking about what was happening. One even took a picture with his camera phone (iPod). Mikie felt a bit faint. "SHOUICHI! If that's all you wanted, you should've told me." Mikie was blushing red all over her face. She screamed as loud as she could in offense to this horrendous action that Shouichi committed. He ran from the scene. Asagi walked after him, and Kazusa furiously chased after him. All over the school's online message board was Shouichi's picture of gabbing Mikie's boob. The comments of the picture were brutal. Some said that he was an 'absolute pervert' while others were along the lines of 'dude, keep it on your pants.' XXXXXX Raizen High School/Rooftops Sometime on the rooftops, a group of local bullies that appears to seek around the city. They are the same appearance from previous episodes where Shouichi confronts them. Then, Seijirou was shocked when the images have been uploaded by anonymous student. Seijirou: Guys, check it out!! Yamagata: What is it, Seijirou! Mikako: You gonna messed up if you trolled at us! Both of them are looked at his iPhone, then they shocked the iPhone because of them. The image shown Shouichi groped Mikie's right boob. Their face are blushed when they seen an inappropriate image. Sanshirou then replied, "Err... Are you guys know about this guy since he meet us?" XXXXX Raizen High School/Hallway Shouichi and Asagi went to the clubroom where Shouichi attempts to recover from this debacle. Feeling dejected, Shouichi thought his life was over. "Question of the day: How did I screw up?" Asagi answered, not understanding that Shouichi was asking a rhetorical question. Asagi: You didn't make eye contact with her. That's crucial when drawing out Voids. Shouichi: Is that another rule when drawing out Voids? Because if it is, then that's no good. I get nervous when I make eye contact with other people. I get self-conscious and forget what comes out of my mouth. Asagi: Shouichi, turn around. Asagi grabbed Shouichi by the sides of his head and made Shouichi look at her, establishing a sort of eye contact. "Tell me. Does it look like I'm looking into your eyes? I'm actually staring at the spot between them. The important thing is that other people think you're making eye contact with them." Shouichi was surprised that something like this was possible. This was a game-changer for him. Not just for extracting Voids, but also for dealing people in general. Shouichi decided to try again with this new technique. "This time, I'll make it work." XXXXX Raizen High School/Near clubroom/10: 51 JST Sanshiro was walking to the clubroom while listening to his MP3 player. He was unaware of his surroundings. Shouichi was running up to Sanshiro. Shouichi was yelling out, "SANSHIROU!" Sanshiro was surprised at Shouichi running towards him, then stopping all of a sudden. A blue glow emerged as Shouichi was starting to extract Sanshiro's Void. Shouichi placed his KABUTO ZECTER on Sanshiro's chest as a bright circle emerged. The crystal streams appeared as well as Shouichi was now extracting Sanshiro's Void. Sanshiro was feeling an acute amount of pain. A tall amount of organic-like stones was coming out of Sanshiro until it came out as a video camera-like object. Shouichi showed it to Asagi, asking if it ws what they were looking for. Asagi: No. Shouichi: I had a feeling it wasn't. Asagi: At least I know how to do this now. Sanshiro regained consciousness, but didn't remember what had just happened that put him in a daze. There was even no one else to tell him. Shouichi and Asagi went all over the school, extracting various Voids from any student they could find. Among the Voids extracted were a vase, a pair of pliers, binoculars, a skateboard, and a refrigerator of all things. All negative results. (End theme) XXXXX Raizen High School/Hallway When it came sunset, Shouichi and Asagi were resting somewhere from the exhausting search. Shouichi held a soda to his forehead to cool himself. Shouichi: This is taking forever. Just what exactly are we looking for? Asagi: Shears. Shouichi: Like garden shears? Asagi: Yes. You'll know when you see them. Shouichi asked Asagi a question. Shouichi: What are Voids, anyway? Why do they have different shapes? Asagi: The shape of a person's Void is a reflection of that person's innermost fears or complexes. Shouichi: So, it's a reflection of the person's heart? Or maybe even soul? Asagi: You might say that. Shouichi reminisced about the shape of his Void, the Rider Belt. He wondered what part of him made him Kamen Rider material. After all, Kamen Riders are heroes. They're supposed to be self-confident, courageous, and true to the cause of justice. He was none of that. And yet, he has a belt driver and capable of amazing fighting feats of power. Shouichi wondered if the driver was a reflection of his desire. "Hey Asagi, what's your Void?" As they were talking, running was heard. The sound was coming towards them. Shouichi then saw Mikie still chasing after him. "There you are. I GOT YOU, SHOUICHI OUNUMA!!" Shouichi forgotten his botched attempt to extract a Void, and the aftermath it ensued. "Aw crap. I forgot about that." Just then, unnamed student opens one of the gum doors and provides Shouichi and Asagi meant to escape. "Sho!! Over here!" Shouichi and Asagi went to where Hiroto was with Mikie yelling, "STOP RUNNING AWAY!" XXXXX Raizen High School/Hallway/16: 50 (A few hours later) Shouichi was still feeling pretty tired from running all over the place and sat down at the nearest bench seat. Shouichi: Feels like I've been running all day. Hiroto: If you were a member of Ratatoskr, you'd be doing it all your life. Shouichi: Heh heh, yeah. Shouichi was shocked at the mention of Ratatoskr coming out of Hiroto's mouth. Suspicions rattled his head. Shouichi: How about we wait here until the class rep cools down? Then you can go apologize to her. Hiroto: Sure, but I don't know if she'll forgive me for what's essentially something a shameless pervert would do. I mean, she's most likely to stab me with a pair of shears. Shouichi watched Hiroto maintained his composure. He tried some more keywords since he felt that he may have found the person Ryoichi asked him to locate. Shouichi: Sounds like you watched that movie I gave you last night. Hiroto: You know, I kind of find it surprising that you're into all those gory, slasher flicks. Shouichi: You say it like it's a bad thing. Hiroto: No, you just... don't look like you'd be into that sort of stuff, sugar. Silence took place as Hiroto stood still. Shouichi confirmed his target. Shouichi: So, you did see me. Now, you're mocking me. Hiroto: No I'm not. I just trying to be understanding. Maybe you got your reasons. I mean, you wouldn't just... Shouichi felt the sudden shift of tone in Hiroto's voice. It was a violent one, and it made Shouichi be on his guard. Hiroto: IT'S TOO LATE TO ACT LIKE A CONCERNED FRIEND! I knew the minute you called me 'sugar,' you were gonna turn me in. Just cut the sanctimonious bulls**it! Shouichi: Wait. What the f*** is goin' on!? Hiroto slammed a rail in anger. Shouichi was new to this side of Hiroto. The side that was angry. Hiroto: YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE TREAT ME LIKE SOME SORT OF LOSER PASSING BY! JUST LIKE YOU, DO YOU REALIZE HOW SICK I AM OF THIS PRETENTIOUS CRAP THAT I FEED TO YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE?! Even worse, I HAVE TO FEED THIS S*** TO MYSELF! SO LET ME GO! MOTHERF***ER!! Shouichi: HIROTO, STOP! As Shouichi pushed Hiroto off, his Void extracting abilities activated on instinct when Shouichi felt his life was in danger. Shouichi extracted Hiroto's Void with using Kabuto Zecter and it came out a pair of shears. "So, it was him" Asagi took out her gun and said, "You've found him." Shouichi knew what that meant. Shouichi: NO! You can't shoot him. Asagi: Why not? His temptations show how weak he is. If he lives, he will be a threat to us in the future. Shouichi: And just what the hell do you people think you know about him? Asagi was confused at that last statement. "Maybe it sounds stupid, but I can't forget the person I've known him to be. True, there's a side of him that he hasn't been honest about before, but he's still one of the people I can trust unconditionally, and that includes you as well. Now, put down the gun, Asagi." Asagi was stunned at that second last thing Shouichi said. He trusted her with his life much like he trusted Hiroto with his secrets. She eventually complied. Shouichi was grateful. Night fell at the school gym/auditorium and Hiroto woke up in a daze. XXXXX Raizen High School/Gym/Auditoriom/18: 13 JNT (Cue Attack on Titan OST - Vogel im Käfig (Vocal Cyua)) "Ugh... Shou?" Shouichi gave a little wave. Shouichi: What happened? Hiroto: I headbutted you because I was scared. Sorry about that. Shouichi: No, I am. You're one of the few friends I can trust. Hiroto: Funny. I feel the same way. Shouichi: Funny, seriously? Hiroto: Yeah. The two of them made a pact to keep each other's secrets. A mutual understanding was reached that night. Before Shouichi left, Hiroto gave him a gift he wanted to give recently. It was the 'unkown object'. This 'thing' is kinda like VividKey from Vividred Operation and the emblem must be placed in the center. "I saw the red beetle you hold to. I thought you collected these things or something." Shouichi was thankful for it. "By the way Hiroto, just be careful. Believe it or not, I actually care if you die in a drive-by shooting if you screwed up a 'drop,' or whatever they're called." Hiroto was genuinely touched by those words. Hiroto: You're too kind, Shou. Shouichi: You think so? I like to think that's my only redeeming quality. After Shouichi returning home, suddenly Hiroto saw the town filled with smoking when the town in flames. Hiroto calls Shouichi but he walked away. He run quick through the town to see what's happening. All of the sudden, their people screaming were heard. Hiroto then he reached the burned town which the civilians have overrun. "This is where I saw last night." (End theme) XXXXX Part Three: Secret's Revealed Apartment/3rd Floor Shouichi and Asagi were walking back to the apartment. Shouichi had a hectic day that ended on a positive note. Asagi was in her thoughts. She was thinking about the report she gave to Misuzu, who then reported it to Ryoichi. She trusted Shouichi with this decision. Shouichi: What do you think, Asagi? Asiga: I think we would be call it first. (Cue Noisia - Hunter Theme) All of a sudden, screams were heard. Shouichi and Asagi look on and they could not believe it. A pack of monsters (the ones described before) were terrorizing people in the park near his apartment. Shouichi knew he had to do something. There was a nearby alleyway that Shouichi and Asagi hid in. Asagi was a bit confused to why they did that. Asagi: Shouichi, why are we here? Shouldn't you go and kill those things? Shouichi: I will, but not before a quick change. Shouichi grabbed his schoolbag and pulled out his ZEXTENDER and his blue hoodie. Asagi then realized that Shouichi was playing it smart. He had to hide his face if he was fighting against those things. Not to mention that GHQ has eyes all over the city in both surveillance systems and people's communication devices. Shouichi took of his school coat and put in his blue hoodie. He then activated his ZEXTENDER that transformed into a motorcycle. He rode to the center of the monster attack. The monsters were new to Shouichi, but he knew that people were in danger if he did nothing. Both the monsters and the people who were running away stood still to this newcomer, with his hood on covering his face, as he got off his bike. Shouichi then spawned his Rider Belt out of his chest and placed it on his waist. He held his Kabuto Zecter and yelled, "HENSHIN!" "Henshin!" ―Transformation announcement Shouichi wielded Kabuto Kunai Gun and charged at the monsters with various slashing attacks. The people watching this were stupefied at this person who came on a motorcycle, went through a transformation sequence, and fought against the monsters. It was unlike anything they had seen before. Shouichi kept on battling the monsters until they were weakened. Shouichi then decided to bring out his new 'key' to try out. He insert Kabuto Zecter in his 'slot', "Standby, activate Knuckle Mode" ―Activation announcement When activated, the armor are flipped around on its side and landed on Shouichi's body to become his new form. New weapons appeared on Shouichi's hands. It was a pair of charged knuckles, a type of gauntlet weapon. Shouichi thrust at the monsters and the monsters were feeling the pain. Shouichi didn't know how much power could produce, but it was doing the job. He saw the monsters were on their last knees and went for the final blow. Shouichi flip the 'horn' and releasing a full-powered knuckles to finishing blow... "Rider Charge!" ―Finishing announcement Shouichi punching his monsters into the air. When he punched their monsters, out came an energy wave that floated in the air until it came apart as a lance storm over the monsters. Each of the lance exploded on contact with the monsters until the monsters were destroyed themselves. Shouichi was glad that he did some major good this night. The people that saw the whole battle recorded it with their various recording devices. Cameraphones, video recorders, smartphones, anything connected to the internet and its various video streaming sites. Shouichi spoke only one thing. "Grandmother said this: As long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side." Shouichi went to his bike and rode off to where Asagi was hiding, and then to his apartment. Meanwhile, Hiroto quickly encounter Kamen Rider Kabuto, but he still too late after Shouichi return home. The civilian cheers after the monsters destroyed. Hiroto then talk to Kazusa. Hiroto: Hey Kazusa, do you know this guy? Kazusa: I don't know, but it's awesome than ever was. (End theme) XXXXX Apartment/Inside 3rd Floor When they got there, Asagi went straight to sleep. Shouichi was still awake, laying on the couch. The fight with the monsters still fresh on his mind, the whole thing felt a bit overwhelming. He wondered if every fight like this was going to feel the same way. He then took out his VividKey that Hiroto gave to him. It was thanks to his best friend that lives were saved. XXXXXXXX Elsewhere, Major Onizuka was making contact with his superiors."We have confirmed. I am certainly surprised that you would risk civilian life like this. I'm also quite curious to see where did you get these creatures." On the other side of the call was Iwasaki. Iwasaki: That is something we are keeping a secret for now. I need to keep the top brass off my tail for a while. I'll fill you in at the right time. Onizuka: I look forward with bated breath. In the meantime though, I'll keep on the hunt for these Ratatoskr people. Iwasaki: Have you made any leads? Onizuka was in a building across the apartment Shouichi was living in. "I'm working on one right now." XXXXXXXX ''Tenguu District/Railway 6:55 JST (Cue Mnemosyne - Rin's Morning) The next morning, Shouich and Asagi were taking the train to school. Shouichi overheard a few of his schoolmates talking about the many videos featuring this armored guy beating up all those monsters that appeared last night. They were saying at how amazing he was. He felt a little glad that someone was saying positive things about him (while he was still in his armor). Shouichi then decide to turn on his holo-tablet and tuned to DJ Hortyle's show. "DJ HOTLINE! DJ Horstyle here giving you the latest in news and music. But I wanna focus on news right now because of THIS GUY!" A video of Kabuto in his white armor. "THIS GUY RIGHT HERE! This mysterious, but nevertheless, KICK-ASS stranger out of nowhere. Who is this guy? Where does he come from? And how does he do this AWE-SOME STUUUUFFFF?!" Videos of Kabuto's punches and the final blow were shown. "He calls himself... Ermmm I don't know, but he's awesome, he's stronger, and he's a beetle-theme armor, he's a cool catchphrase, and it's name Kamen Rider Kabuto!" The part where he says who he is played. "I don't know where he came from, but then again I could say the same about these freaks." Footage of the monster attack on the people is shown. "When asked about these creatures, GHQ issued no comment. in other words..." Computer animations feature the GHQ logo with the word balloon stick with the poster 'Duhhhhhhh, I DON'T KNOW,' said in a stupid person's voice was heard. Shouichi laughed at that. "I think there's more than we know. Whatever it may be, I know this. There's a Hero of Justice out there, y'all. And I have a good feeling that he's on our side. This is DJ Horstyle signing off the morning." Dj Horstyle got off his chair, stood back for the camera to capture his full body, and did the Henshin pose of Kamen Rider 1#. Shouichi felt a bit good about himself. To be capable of this sort of stuff and be loved for it. He took it as a sign that the change that he always wanted in his life is now happening. Asagi spoke to Shouichi. "Sho, do you think I could stay with you? It's just that... Nobody ever said that they trusted me. It felt good. So, can I?" Shouichi saw Asagi taking his words to heart. He smiled and said, "Sure. Stay as long as you like." Asagi looked at Shouichi and smiled for his kindness. (Cut to Guilty Crown OST - Teoi) Just then, the train they were on went for a sudden stop at one of the station they normally pass on this route. Everyone was startled by this. "What's going on?" Shouichi saw GHQ soldiers standing outside with guns. Everyone inside the train were taken aback by this chain of events. The sliding doors opened and Shouichi was pushed outside. When Shouichi looked behind, he found out it was unknown female student with black hair (previous episodes) who did it, and she smiled during she reading the magazine. Shouichi: Hey, what are you do... Unknown: Sorry, my dear, you're goin' to hell~ Shouichi: What? Asagi looked at fear for what would happen to Shouichi. While Shouichi was experiencing something for the first time: betrayal. Shouichi then heard a voice say his name. "Hello, Shouichi Ounuma. My name is Major Sergei Onizuka and you are under arrest." Shouichi quivered until he bursted out yelling in the air, "BACKSTABBING MOTHERF***ER!!!" (End theme) '''XXXXXXX' ''To be continued... '''XXXXXXX' Next Scene: Unleash the New Power XXXXXXX Preview and End Credits (Cue Globe -Genesis of Next (TV-Size version)) Shouichi have entered in jail after being pushed by an unknown student. Major Onizuka tells Shouichi about rebellion. Meanwhile, Hiroto sneaking towards the jail to free Shouichi, but the war crimes begin when he release these prisoners. Shouichi extracting prisoner's Void to use, then he fight against the Endlaves. All of the sudden, Kamen Rider TheBee arrives to fight Shouichi. The next episode, Unleash the New Power. XXXXXXX End gallery 03 * https://yande.re/post/show?md5=0af8397a8852468fb3aa71bba046593f * http://images5.alphacoders.com/595/595404.jpg Category:Death Are Lives